Hollow Scar
by EpicDragonLayla
Summary: Akua has always wondered if there were any other people like her. She can see spirits clearly to where her friends can not see them. She wants to know why she has this gift. She receives her answer on the last day of school. Her 12th birthday. Fem!IchigoxByakuya, RenjixOC, and OCxOC
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Hey it's EpicDragonLayla. So guys I was starting to watch Bleach so I wanted to do a fanfic about it. So mine is going to be about...**

**Wait why am I disclosing information if I have a description about it? I'm a fail sometimes...**

**So let's get along with the story.**

**Also let's just say that i'm a super slow writer. I have no idea how far this will go so... **

**Enjoy!**

**Kon: Layla does not own Bleach in any way. But she does own the OCs. **

**Layla: Thanks Kon for doing the Disclaimer. (*Hugs Kon*)**

**Kon: Heaven...**

**Chapter 1: Prolouge**

**Third-person POV **

15 years before Ichigo became a shinigami and met Rukia...

There was a lady running through the streets with a basket in her hands. She was running from a group of hollows following her, her daughters and her kittens presence. The red-headed lady running as fast as she could towards somewhere where her and her little baby can be safe. She was running fast. The hollows had trouble keeping up with her but they were too stubborn. She was trying to think of a way to protect her child from these stupid hollows.

Her kitten must be safe too. She is important. Too important. She was trying to think of a way to get out of danger with her daughter. Then she realized something. She knew the small town of Taiga well. Too well. She knows where this alleyway goes too. The red-headed mother knew what she had to do. She cloaked the trio's spiritual pressure. She dove into the disappearing only to come to a door labeling ' 's Orphanage'.

"Goodbye maybe one day we'll see each other again..." She kissed the red-headed and beautiful aqua-eyed girl. It's as if your staring into water itself.

Then she turned her attention to the black kitten with blue-tipped ears and tail. They are like blue flames. She noticed the cute little tuft of fur on her head. It was also blue. She wished Kori was here to see her. She looked almost like her. She sighed and put a hand sign up that looked a little like a cloak.

"The skies of black and forever moon's people will not feel thy heavenly pressure for it shall be cloaked by the kings of shadows and the queens of darkness." She said as gold energy started to flow along her fingers.

"The demons will avoid and reject your soul till you turn 12. But be careful young one if you come in contact with a god of death and his blade of pure power this spell will wear off." She said and got ready to say something else.

"Mugen kuroku or Infinite Cloak!" She loudly whispered and gold energy spread onto her daughter and then the little neko.

She kissed her daughter goodbye and put a small paper card in the basket with writing on it. She rung the small button for the doorbell and started running away.

"Good-bye my daughter." She whispered while running away. Unfortunately, it had started raining."My daughter will not be able to see hollows but she'll be able to see Shinigami's thats good." She thought.

**The Lady's POV**

A lovely young woman with sleek black hair and blue eyes came out to see who rung the doorbell. She looked around and saw nothing but then she heard a small yawn. She looked down to see a beautiful red-headed girl with Aqua eyes and a black cat with blue-tipped ears and tail. She stared astonished at the two sleeping soundly. She picked up the basket and pulled the card out. It read.

'This is my daughter and her cat. Please don't separate them. There important to each other. Also my daughter's name is Akua Kuraisora and her neko's name is Samuihi. Take good care of them please. Thank you.'

She all of a sudden fell in love with the small child and odd kitten. Her mother must have really loved them. Sometimes they just can't take care of the children. So that is why she made the orphanage. I'm going to do as Akua's mother asked. I'm going to take care of them.

"Come on let's get you inside." The lady said. She walked inside into a small lobby. She carried Akua and Samuihi to the stairs. Climbing the steps carefully caring not to drop the sleeping twosome. She got to a room and opened the purple colored door. Off to the sides was a pink door and a blue door. She walked into the small room to be met by 7 kids. 4 being boys and 3 being girls. A blonde girl not older than 1 smiled and waved at her from the pink bed at the right side of the room.

She waved the small child back. She walked over to her mom and implanted the basket into her hands. Then she announced "Hey! We got new members of the family everybody!"

"Meet Akua and Samuihi!" She happily shouted.

The kids surrounded the odd girl and cat in the basket."Woah...She has red hair..." said Hato. She knew Hato well. Usually she is peaceful and well-mannered. She is 1 year old. She is a light blonde with brown eyes.

"Wow! Your right Hato! She has a cat too!" said Kuro. Kuro is loud and sometimes rude. He is 3. He is a black-haired boy with green eyes.

"Don't get so worked up Kuro. You'll wake them up." said Shizukana. She is cute and peaceful. She is 1. She prefers to be called Kana. Kana is a black-haired girl with amber eyes.

"Kana they are quite unusual." says Mausu. Mausu is Curious and Shy. He is also 1. He is a chocolate brunette with blue eyes.

"Samuihi is pretty." said Kuma. Kuma is strong and simple-minded. He is 4. He has shaggy brown hair with stunning green eyes.

"Stop freaking out over a kid and a cat." said Tokage. Tokage is mature and serious. He is 13. He has Auburn colored hair and olive green eyes.

"Ahhh why do we have to?" said Neko. Neko is sassy and sweet. She is 12. She has pitch black hair with stormy grey eyes.

Then , the lady's mom finally said "We will welcome the two to the orphanage. Now lets celebrate by reading are favorite storybook." Most of the kids cheered. Hato, Shizukana and Mausu always thought it would be this way. For a long time...

Timeskip 9 years

**Akua's POV**

It's been nine years since she came to the Orphanage. Nine years of being Hato, Kana and Mausu's friend. They were like brother and sisters. Always sticking together. She is now 10 years old. Samuihi purred as Akua petted her small head. She goes everywhere with her. To the market. To the Park. Even to school sometimes. Right now she is a bit Depressed. Hato was adopted by a nice young lady. I bet she is meeting new friends as I speak. She sighed picking up her school bag and twisting the knob to go inside.

She thought about doing homework, daily orphanage chores and then go to bed. Simple as that. She wished her life would get a little more... exciting for once. Also she is starting to see ghosts. Is that Natural? She shoke her head.'No i'm just stressed' She thought.

**Hato's POV**

I learned the lady's name. Hera. Hera Holywell.

"Hey do you want to stop for something." Hera asked."Um no thanks. I'm good."Hato replyed not even a little hungry.

She looked at Hera. The lady was a brunette. She has pale skin and beautiful blue eyes. She was certainly a all-in-all pretty lady. She wore a white sundress and wore her hair up in a bun. Beads around her neck, waist, bun and ankle. She wore white flats with yellow roses on top of them.

She was driving to a medium-sized house with the prettiest front lawn she ever seen in her life. It was a stunning peach color. She was starting to like it already.

"Come in we have a lot of stuff to do." Hera said."What are we going to do exactly." Hato asked.

Hato was led to a room where she said to unpack and then meet her in the den. After, she unpacked she walked to the den and saw Hera.

"Follow me." Hera said. She led her to a chair. She removed the chair to reveal a small door. She opened it and went inside moving her hand to tell her to come as well. She led them to a huge underground training room. (Like Kisuke's and Yoruichi's)

"Woah." She said."You asked me what were going to do correct." Hera asked. She nodded her head waiting for an answer.

"Well I sensed immense spiritual pressure. I came to your orphanage to find you. You have potential. Have you been seeing ghosts?" She asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" She asked."Simple. I know somethings about you. You know what we came here for girl... we came here so you can be Akua's Holy Guard or Horigado. You don't know this, but your friend is not normal... she is a noble. A princess to be correct. In two years, her spritual pressure will be uncloaked. That could change though. If she meets a Shinigami... her spiritual pressure will uncloak as well..." She was about to continue when a certain blonde started shouting random things.

"How do you know things about me? Are you a stalker? What is a Horigado again? Akua is a noble or in fact you said a princess! She's not normal! What is a shinigami? What is a spiritual pressure? What the heck are you talking about lady?! What do you mean by cloaked? Are you a crazy lady or something?!" Hera tried to relax with all the screaming and shouting, but she could tell she lost all patience in this foolish girl...

"I was going to explain all that you FOOLISH GIRL!" She shouted getting real angry now. Hato tried to calm down seeing Hera flush red from anger.

"I'm sorry ma'am I sort of freaked out there." She said feeling a little scared of the now flushed Hera still looking real angry.

"Now let me explain." Hera said."I've been monitering your every move. From going to school from being at the orphanage. I know your friend is special to you like a sister. Which makes you a great choice for a royal Horigado. You will be training for two years. Akua is a special person. Akua is a Huntress. She is able to control and use spirit animals. She is also able to use bows like Quincys and please don't ask me who those people are. They are almost an extinct race. Also I'm not a stalker. I'm just looking out for you and your three friends. I also sense spiritual energy coming from your friends Shizukana and Mausu. But I sent some friends of mine to get them. A Horigado is a Holy Guard. I am a Horigado. I served under Akua's mother." She said helping Hato learn everything.

"A shinigami lives in a place called Soul Society. Soul Society is the place where souls live after they pass on. It is like what you humans call Heaven. Shinigami protect the world of the living which is where we are now. They carry around swords called Zanpakuto. They two release forms Shikai and Bonkai. Bonkai is most powerful. Only some people have Bonkai. They protect humans from hollows. Hollows are evil spirits. Usaully wearing masks. To kill them there are many ways, but attacking the mask is best. Spiritual Pressure is like how much spiritual energy you exert. Luckily yours was not enough for hollows to attack." She explained to the 10 year old girl.

"This is alot to take in..." Hato said rubbing her head. "Now we will start training." she said.

"What i'm not prepared!" Hato shouted starting her Horigado training not knowing where Kana and Mausu are going.

**Shizukana's POV**

"What is your name?" I asked. "Aeolus. Aeolus Kaze." The tall lady answered. "Nice to meet you, ." I replied. "So, your name is Shizukana." asked Aeolus. "Yes ma'am, but you can call me Kana." I said casually and as formal as possible.

"What a pretty name." Aeolus replied. Aeolus looked at the black-haired and amber eyed 10 year old. She walked her to her small house in Taiga.

"Make yourself at home, but don't get too comfortable I have somethings to discuss at dinner." She stated quite seriously. "Your room is upstairs." she said. She went upstairs and unpacked. She didn't know that Aeolus had plans to make her a Kaze Meiji or Wind Mage.

**Mausu's POV**

He walked out of the orphanage with the strange guy named Hades. He was tall and slim. He had a tan. His black hair was a wild mess. He could tell this guy worked out a whole lot.

"Are you ready to go to my house?" Hades asked."I guess so." I replied. Hades studied the kid as they walked. The brunette with blue-eyes felt as if someones watching him. Hades concluded that he was a little bit scrawny, but he could fix that.

Mausu had no clue that he would be training for two years to become a Dakugado or Dark Guard.

_**END of Chapter**_

**Wow its finally done it toke me weeks to do this. Had a bit of writers block during this so I hope you enjoyed it. I'm a little bad with placing commas and grammer, so I tried my best thanks!**

**Sincerly Layla.**

**P.S I mind Criticism, but please don't be too harsh. Ideas are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Reunion

**Hey it's EpicDragonLayla. I so wanted to do another chapter because KuroYuki 34 gave me more confidence in this idea. Thanks, KuroYuki! Also, KuroYuki the others do come later in the story. I'm still deciding on putting Akua and her friends either in a arc in Bleach (Arrancar, Fake Karakura, etc) or to make my own arc. Also, they do meet up later aswell. Just want to clear it up for you. Alright, now since everything is explained... Let's go!**

**Ichigo: Why do I have to do this again?**

**Rukia: Because Layla asked you to.**

**Ichigo: Layla does not own Bleach.**

**Layla: Thank you, Ichigo!**

**Ichigo: Your a pain in the neck, Layla...**

**Layla: What did you say!? Ten kara ochiru! Tennokiba! (Starts chasing Ichigo)**

**Ichigo: Jeez i'm sorry Layla!**

**Chapter 2: The Reunion and a Surprise Birthday**

**2 year timeskip**

Meooww... Akua wakes to find Samuihi licking her face."Hey Samuihi...you hungry or somethin..." Akua asked and yawned. Meooww... "Yeah i'm guessing you are." Akua stated. "But first i've got to wake all the girls up." She looked around the empty room to find only one lump under some covers. Neko had become old enough to leave the orphanage 5 years ago. Also, Hato and Shizukana left 2 years ago. Now, only 2 are inhabiting the girl's room. Her and some new girl named Rita. The 4 year old under the covers was sleeping soundly."I better not wake her up." Akua whispered."She's just a kid." Akua concluded.

Meooww... "Ok, Samuihi i'm going." Akua walks downstairs to find the lobby. She walks forward to the door in front of her and twists the knob. She opens it and walks into the kitchen. She opens the cabinet to find some tuna for Samuihi. Meooww... "Here you go!" Akua cheerfully said. Samuihi started eating the tuna."Good morning, Akua." said as she walked into the kitchen."Oh good morning !" Akua respectfully bowed."Akua don't be so formal." replied. Akua quickly lifted her head and blushed."I'm going to cook you and everybody elses breakfast. Oh and go check the calendar." said cheerfully.

Akua trudged up the stairs to open the pink door that led to the small girls room. Akua stopped on the current date."It''s the last day of school..." Akua said quietly trying not to disturb Rita."This is great! The whole summers going to be relaxing!" Akua said excitedly not knowing what is going to happen today. She quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs. She quickly ate breakfast and grabbed Samuihi to head out the door."Bye, ! See you later!" Akua shouted excitedly." See you Akua." said calmly.

"Come on Samuihi! We can't be late." Akua shouted. Akua was heading to her school when she stopped. She looked to the side and saw a pretty green vase lying on its side. Pink flowers were dumped out and left without water so they were dying. Two guys were standing near it."Let's take the vase it's probably worth lots." One guy said."Naw it's worth nothing let's smash it." The other guy said. A girl spirit with brown hair, a green turtleneck, and a demin skirt was crying when the man was going to smash the green vase. Akua hated seeing this. She decided to help the crying spirit. Just before the man could smash the vase Akua kicked him on the back and sending him forward into a faceplant.

"You got a death wish girl." He asked the red-headed girl wearing a middle school uniform. She picked up her head to show her eyes. If looks could kill he would be dead. Her aqua eyes pierced him when she asked."No, but can I ask you a question? Why and how did this vase get knocked over?" She asked disgust laced in her voice."You. Tell me." She pointed to the uninjured man."We thought the vase would be good money. So we kicked it over." The uninjured man replied nervously."I see and let me ask you another question. Why is it here?" Akua asked."It was for a girl who was killed here." He answered."Correct!" She angrily shouted and kicked both of them in the gut."Now get out of here." She said angrily. They both ran off.

"Thank you for helping me." The spirit girl said."No problem, I just wanted to help you. I saw you crying and I knew this was important to you." She held up the green vase and placed it back down were it was on the sidewalk."I will bring you some flowers later. You deserve to rest peacefully." She started walking away towards Taiga Middle. She reached the 6th grade class she was in and was greeted by her teacher."Hello Akua." Her teacher greeted."Hello " Akua replied happily."Oh and hello to you too, Samuihi." Her teacher said to the strange cat. She took a seat at her desk and started working on the problems on the board. She was extra early so she was sure to get these done before everyone else.

Samuihi decided to lay on her lap quietly. Her teacher then asked something that took Akua by surprise."Akua. Why is Samuihi always with you?" Akua opened her mouth to answer.

"She's always with me because when she's not with me i'm uneasy. I can't think straight. I always do better on tests when she's with me. Plus, I feel connected to her. No one else knows this, but the orphanage people. Samuihi... was dropped off with me when I was a baby. I can tell we've been together since well... birth." Akua explained to ."That's amazing." replied."My mom thought of her name. It means cold day." Akua stated.

"Thats nice." said. The day went by pretty quickly. Most of the consisted of working and chating with her friend Aki.

"So did you see any spirits today?" Aki asked. Samuihi purred softly as Akua petted her head. She nodded a reply."You did? I wish I had an ability like that!" Aki shouted. It was lunch time. Samuihi meowed loudly. Meooww... "Oh right." Akua said and gave Samuihi a can of tuna that she brought with her. Samuihi was eating it right away."Do you want to come to my house tomorrow to go swimming?" Aki asked."Sure let me see first if I don't have chores tomorrow. Ok." Akua said."Ok." Aki replied.

It was the end of class now. The bell started ringing. The signal to leave for 3 months. A stampede ran out the door in a blink of an eye.'Man their fast' she thought. Her and Aki were exiting the school together since they were friends."Alright schools out!" Aki shouted. Akua smiled at her friend in agreement. For some odd reason Samuihi looked tense. I wonder why.

**Samuihi's POV**

I looked up at Aki's watch. 5 minutes until Akua's actual birthday date. It's 4:20. Dang it! I've got to warn her, but I can't say anything until her powers uncloak. This won't be good. I can already feel her power build. It can attract hollows when it uncloaks. And boy will they come quick. I've got to do something!

**Akua's POV**

Akua looks at where Samuihi is staring. Why is Samuihi staring at Aki's watch? She saw the little hand land on 4:25. That is when everything felt strange. She felt the area around her grow heavy. Her body felt heavy. Aki looked at Akua feeling concerned toward her friend. "Are you okay Akua?" Aki asked."No." Akua replied. All of her skin started to sting as gold concentrated power started to peel off her skin. Aki saw as Akua fell on the ground onto her knees as her skin on her arms turned red. She started to itch her arms frantically."Akua!" An unfamiliar feminine voice shouted. Akua turned to see that Samuihi shouted it. Aki turned to see the same thing. Both of them looked in shock at Samuihi.

"Samuihi, whats happening to me?" Akua asked."Your powers are uncloaking!" Samuihi shouted."That's why I can talk now!" Samuihi told the surprised girl."I have powers?" Akua asked the cat in question. Samuihi nodded her head. Then both of them heard howling. They saw a monster with a mask land behind Aki."A hollow!" Samuihi cried."A what?" Akua asked. The creature started walking towards the two girls and cat."Oh, isn't it my lucky day. 3 delicious souls! Who knew I could come upon such luck." The creature said happily.

"Akua listen to me! Say Battle Form and then focus on me!" Samuihi shouted."What why do you need to go into battle!" Aki asked."What there's a monster behind you!" Akua shouted. She looked behind her and saw nothing."I don't see anything." Aki said calmly."What..." Akua said."She is a mere human. She cannot see hollows." Samuihi explained."That explains it." Akua replied. She got off the ground and her skin was getting over the uncloaking."Aki...run." Akua said.

Aki looked at her friend. She was serious. She was only serious when she fights. She knew this might have something to do with her powers to see spirits. She felt something grab her waist."What the heck!" Aki shouted feeling herself lift off the ground."Aki! Battle Form!" Akua focused her power on Samuihi. Samuihi started to glow and then she turned into a 12 year old girl with long black hair with blue highlights. She also had black cat ears. 2 sheaths were at her side. A bow was also strapped to her back. She wore a blue tanktop with skinny jeans."Great job Akua. Now I can help your friend." Samuihi said.

She took out her bow and shot a arrow at the hollow's hand."Little girl!" The hollow dropped Aki. Aki quickly got up and frantically scrambled toward Akua."What was that?" Aki asked. Akua frowned at her friend."It was... a hollow." Akua answered."Whats that?" On instinct somehow she replied."Its a fallen spirit that lost its heart that eats souls. Humans and People like me alike. They eat them all." She responded surprising herself.

"Wow, how did you know all that without asking Samuihi?" Aki asked."I don't know." Akua replied. Samuihi finished the hollow with a cut on her arm."Samuihi are you ok?" Akua asked. "Yeah. Thank you for being concerned, Akua." Samuihi replied. 3 more hollows appeared.

"Damn it!" Samuihi cried."I'm already banged up from that first one. We need help." Samuihi said. Right on que 3 familiar people arrived."Sorry Akua. We're late." A familiar blondie said. Akua's eyes widened."Hato?" Akua asked."Thats right." Hato replied. Then Akua turned to stare at the brunette."Mausu?" Akua asked once more."Yep. Long time, no see." Mausu answered."Shizukana?" Akua asked the black-haired girl."Correct." Shizukana happily said.

"Oh and happy birthday!" Hato shouted to Akua. Akua's eyes widened. It was her birthday? Aki looked at the 3."Your old friends..." Aki asked. Akua nodded."Lets go guys." Hato said and they all got into positions."Hori #42: Tenshi no hotai!" Hato shouted and a gold bandage wrapped around Samuihi's cut. Samuihi looked surprised toward Hato."Come on Samuihi. I know thats you. So i'm healing you." Hato said. The 4 of them got into fighting positions.

"Wow, 6 tasty souls!" One of the hollows shouted. Another one of them licked his lips. Akua hated that technically she wasn't doing anything."Hori #56: Kiroku!" Hato shouted and Akua felt her spiritual pressure lower. Wait, what spiritual pressure? What am I talking about? Then Mausu got in on the fight. He drew a spear from his back."Daku #78: Oiharau!" He shouted and he slashed the hollow. It dispersed into the air."Time to test my power!" Shizukana shouted and pulled out a silver staff with a crescent moon on the end. In the middle, was a blue gem.

"Koku #61: Kaze danmaku" Shizukana shouted and a barrage of winds attacked another hollow. It did the same as the last one."My turn." Hato said seriously, but before she could attack the last hollow it picked up Aki and stabbed her stomach."Arrghh!" Aki cried."Aki!" Akua shouted."Filthy Hollow!" Hato screamed. Hato blurred from sight and appeared on the hollow's wrist."Gods of heaven, give me power to exorcise the heartless..." Hato whispered.

"Hori #89: Hopunoken!" Hato shouted. A light gold glowing katana appeared in her hand. She sliced the hollow's hand off."Kid! I'm going to kill you!" The hollow screamed. Hato caught Aki and gave the hollow a death glare."Red sun of the gods, rise again so you can burn the heartless..." Hato started."Hori #81: Seinaru hi seisei!" Hato shouted. A ball of red fire burst from her hand and killed the hollow.

"Hori #32: Seisui." Hato whispered and gold water surrounded Aki's wound."Hato... that was amazing." Akua said."The way I battled that hollow. Thanks Akua." Hato whispered. Then Akua noticed how many burns were on Hato's hands. That was all for fighting a hollow at full strength?"What did you use to get onto the hollow's wrist?" I asked."Kosoku." Hato replied. "What is that? Akua asked."It is a technique used to make a Horigado faster." Hato answered.

"Cool." Akua said."Yeah." Hato said."Wait, what is a Horigado?"

**At The Squad 5 Barracks**

"4th seat. Come to my office." The 5th division captain, Sosuke Aizen called out."Yes, sir" The 4th seat ran to the captains office."Captain Aizen what do you need?" The 4th seat asked her captain."I want you to investigate this town. It seems 5 strange spiritual pressures were sensed in the town of Taiga this afternoon. I want you to check it out, Aisuru."

"Yes, sir." She replied and shunpoed out."Who are these strange people?" Aizen thought.

**Aisuru's POV**

Finally, Captain Aizen allows me on a investigation! Now, I can investigate and try to find her as well...

Your probably never going to find her. I thought.

**Akua's POV**

Everyone explained to me what was happening. I had things flying around inside my head. Seireitei, Soul society and Shinigami... It was all freaking me out. For some reason, my explanation of hollows was correct. So heartless souls. This was a lot for me to take in. Also, me a princess. WOW.

Then they heard howls signaling there was a hollow nearby."Me and Samuihi will handle this." Akua declared."Let us come with you. You can't do it alone. Your are princess." Hato said."Fine." Akua replied clearly annoyed. They hurriedly went over to where the hollow was. They didn't know a certain 16 year old was watching them. Aisuru yawned."Teens these days." Aisuru said. Then she heard a howling."Hollow!" She shouted and shunpoed to where the hollow was.

When she got there she was surprised with the scene. 5 pre-teens were exorcising the small wave of hollows. She decided it would be best to fight with them. She shunpoed in front of a hollow and sliced it."Who are you?!" Akua asked. They finished off the wave of hollows."I am Aisuru. Aisuru** Kuraisora**." Aisuru replied putting her Zanpukuto over her shoulder."Your name?" She stared at the red-head in front of her.

"My name is... Akua. Akua **Kuraisora**..." Aisuru's eyes widened."I found you..." Aisuru said. Everybody looked shocked at Akua and Aisuru. Aisuru walked up to Akua and hugged her."I found you... Sis."

Akua looked at Aisuru. Indeed, they were very much alike. Red-headed and Aqua-eyed. Then, Akua decided to hug her back."I will be investigating this town for a bit, so i'll teach you something i've kept hidden for years." Aisuru whispered."Royal Huntress power." Aisuru whispered.

And with that Akua gains family. But how long will she have it.

**END of Chapter**

**There we go! It took a whole day to do this so I really hope you Enjoyed! Wow, Akua has family now. Also, i'm announcing who should I pair Akua with. Tell me in the reviews ty!**

_Translate_

**Ten kara ochiru- Fall from the Heavens in Japanese. The command for Layla's Shikai.**

**Tennokiba- Celestial Fang in Japanese. Layla's Zanpakuto.**

**Hato- Dove.**

**Shizukana- Quiet or Tranquil.**

**Mausu- Mouse.**

**Hori- Holy. Hori is the style of spell that Horigado's use.**

**Tenshi no hotai- Angel's Bandage in Japanese. A gold ribbon-like bandage that wraps around a wound to heal it.**

**Akua Kuraisora- Aqua Darksky in Japanese. The main OC.**

**Kuroku- Cloak.**

**Daku- Dark. Daku is the style of spell that Dakugado's use.**

**Koku- Air. Koku is the style of spell that Kaze Meiji's use.**

**Aki- Autumn.**

**Oiharau- Exorcise. It impowers the users weapon.**

**Kaze danmaku- Wind barrage.**

**Hopunoken- Sword of Hope. A holy katana.**

**Seinaru hi seisei- Holy Fire Purification. A spell that sends the soul to Soul Society.**

**Seisui- Holy Water.**

**Kosoku- Light Speed.**

**Horigado- Holy Guard.**


	3. Chapter 3: Karakura Town, Aiko?

**Hey its EpicDragonLayla! Ok so guys i've rewritten chapter 3. I did not like the style of how it was going and decided to do something different. The battle will be mentioned later in the series. I've decided that Akua will appear during the Arrancar arc as well. The battle between Aisuru and Aizen will come later in a flashback. Also, the secret of Akua's father comes later like what happened between Ichigo and Isshin. That took 2 years to figure out though.**

**Also, i've removed Aqua Strawberry from the list on my poll. I have some plans. Some plans are going to start a couple of fanfictions. So here we go! Let the new rewritten chapter begin!**

**At SWA (Shinigami Women's Association)...**

**Layla: Why do I have to be here again?**

**Yachiru: Because are great author Layla needs to relax every once in a while.**

**Layla: I don't call being at a SWA meeting relaxing.**

**Yachiru: Where's your sister Alisa when we need her! She's awesome at cheering you up.**

**Layla: I am leaving. **

**Yachiru: Wait!**

**Unohana: My precessor is a bit on the gloomy side I guess. Anyways my precessor does not own Bleach and never will.**

**Chapter 3: Karakura Town, Aiko?**

**3 year timeskip**

In the dark of the night, four figures stood outside of Karakura town. A cat perched on one of the shoulders."Lets go." Akua demanded. Akua, Mausu, Shizukana and Hato stood there. Samuihi perched on Akua's shoulder."Akua we were told one year ago to go to Karakura town in one year. We are here." Hato reported to the young princess. They rushed into town not sparing any hollow in their path.

**With Ichigo and Rukia**

"What's this? The last time I checked everyone was asleep. And all the hollows are being exorcised by some strange spiritual pressure. Ichigo let's go." Rukia announced. The said soul reaper groaned."I just got home from exorcising some hollows. It's probably that one guy who goes around killing hollows." Ichigo yawned.

"No it's not him. I've never felt spiritual pressure like this before. It's not a hollow, shinigami, quincy, or a human with powers. It's not even a bount's spiritual pressure. And I can feel 5 of them." Rukia explained. Ichigo got up. She grabbed the badge and pressed it to her chest. The orange-haired girl scowled.

"Let's go then. If their are that bad we need to investigate. Come on." Ichigo complained. Rukia popped a Chappy soul candy in her mouth. She followed her best friend out the window. They did not expect the odd 5 that were going to become their allies.

**Back with our 4 Powered Orphans and Samuihi**

"Hori #89: Hopunoken!" A gold katana appeared in Hato's hand."Die hollow." Hato slashed the hollow exorcising it."Lioness: Mane of Pride!" Akua shouted. She slashed the hollow with her claw dagger. (AN: She is like Erza from Fairytail. She can change armor fast. It also gives her a weapon and a advance of some kind. Lioness gives her strength and a claw-like dagger.)

Hollow after hollow kept coming making the five teens backdown a bit."This town is filled with food! There are so many spiritually aware people here!" One of the hollows shouted. This took the five by suprise. How many spritually aware people live here? Samuihi quickly shot blue spirit arrows at the hollows exorcising a lot of them.

"Daku #57: Kage." Mausu exclaimed pointing his palm at some hollows. The hollow's shadows started to fight the hollows themselves. It was a strange sight."Koku #44: Senpu!" Shizukana bit her lip and swung her staff. A whirlwind picked up and killed many hollows. Two soul reapers above looked down in amazement.

**With Ichigo and Rukia**

Ichigo and Rukia were flashsteping to the area were Rukia could sense their spiritual pressure. Rukia's eyes widened. She stopped. Ichigo stopped as well."Whats wrong?" Ichigo asked. Rukia looked up at her best friend."Now that I focus on their spiritual pressure... 2 of them feel animalistic. The other 3 feel like a human's spiritual pressure except much more powerful and potent. I must add that one of the animalistic ones is... at captain level. The 3 are on par with a lieutenant. The other animalistic one is 3rd seat level." Rukia reported.

Ichigo was amazed. Thats a big feat for a human to be on par with a lieutenant. Not including herself though. Ichigo was a human who gained shinigami powers through her friend, Rukia Kuchiki. But when her stoic brother came and destroyed her 'substitute' shinigami powers... Urahara saved her and unlocked her own powers. It was one of Ichigo's happiest days of her life. If she was even alive anymore.

**With the Gang**

Akua quickly turned around. Soul reapers were coming."Guys soul reapers are coming! Let's go!" Akua shouted."We exerted so much they are coming to investigate! Come on!" Akua shouted once more. They all used their own version of speed abilties to escape."Cheetah: Spotted Fury!" Akua shouted. She turned into a cheetah-like outfit and became a speed demon to escape.

They got out as fast as they could.

**With Ichigo and Rukia**

"What? They... disappeared. Damn it! They must of felt are spiritual pressure and fled." Rukia yelled to Ichigo."Berry-chan. Let's wait till tomorrow. I'm pretty sure they are not going to come back till they believe they are safe." Rukia decided for them."Yeah I came out here for nothing and don't call me Berry-chan! Call me Ichigo!" Ichigo blurted out."Whatever I can nickname you whatever want." Rukia complained.

They flashstepped away. The four orphans and cat watched as the two flashstepped away. When the two came home it was dinner time in the Kurosaki house. But their father wasn't present. Where was he?

**At Karakura Hospital**

Ryuken and Isshin sat in Ryuken's office. They sat in the silent office."Hey Ryuken. I'm bored. I wish this day got a little more exciting. Its practically boring to death here." Ryuken nodded finally agreeing with the shinigami man. The apocalypse must be near people! Ryuken agreeded with Isshin! Rare sight.

They both sat there wordlessly until a familiar reiatsu washed over them. Both men got up and looked around. They both started to hear a familiar sound. Giggling. Giggling is what they heard. They knew this person well. They both saw a flash of red when they looked at the window. Ryuken walked up to the window and opened it. There was a taller exact replica of Akua. She was on the window's edge. She giggled.

"Long time, no see. Ryuken, Isshin" The copy giggled once more and climbed in. She wore fancy silver armor and a silver crown embroidered with purple gems."Aiko? Is that you? Why are you here?" Isshin asked getting serious. 'Aiko' smiled."Isshin. Serious doesn't suit you. You should be all silly. But i'll tell you why i'm here in Karakura Town." She giggled again and sat next to Isshin.

But she herself got serious."I'm here to watch my daughter, Akua." Aiko got ready for stupid Isshin mode and give me more info Ryuken mode."What! You the queen of Huntress's had a child!" They both shouted. Aiko nodded her head."Two actually. But one died at birth 19 years ago. Akua survived birth, but I had to give her up because of my occupation as a huntress would not give her a normal childhood. And because of hollow's inflated egos! Trying to devour my child... I killed them all after I dropped her off." Aiko was freaking out.

No one messes with a mother and her child. Isshin and Ryuken knew this. Aiko sighed. She was very sad after her child Aisuru died. But dropping off Akua made it worse. She had no family at all. The only family she refers to is Ryuken, Isshin, and any surviving Huntresses. And her daughters of course. Years later she figured out Aisuru became a soul reaper and also knew her past. Aisuru searched for her sister because for years Aisuru was a wandering soul.

She had seen Akua many times and knew she was her sister. Aiko hated seeing Aisuru her first child walking around struggling to keep herself from becoming a hollow. She was using her own reiatsu to keep her from becoming one. Until one relieving day Isshin sent Aisuru to the soul society. She gave her thanks to him for releasing her daughter from her suffering. Thats when Isshin and Aiko met. Ryuken met her when she was hunting. Ryuken almost got shot in the face because of her wild instincts. He was going out to train and he met Aiko.

Both men looked at the red-haired lady in the royal huntress armor."Wait I feel like i'm missing something..." Aiko said slowly. Then both men scratched their heads."What are you missing?" Then Ryuken knew what she was missing."I know! Kori isn't here." Ryuken said."Kori! Damn it! Where is she?" Aiko shouted. Then Isshin heard yowling outside the office window. There stood a icy blue cat pawing the window."Whoops sorry Kori." Aiko said as she opened the window and Kori shot into the room."Mistress. It was so hot out there!" She hissed.

"I don't understand how my daughter Samuihi stands the air out there!" Kori yelled."Kori calm down." Aiko patted Kori's head and picked her up."Your beside me now." Aiko said. Kori looked at her life partner and sighed."The royal bloodline is slightly corrupted. I married a man with powers of his own instead of a human. The bloodline stays stable that way. But I did not marry a human like I was supposed to. Akua is..."

**With the Gang**

(AN: Sorry had to cut it off there because its a surprise :D. I'm evil I know.)

The gang were assembled at the camp they made. The princess sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a investigation and search day. She was in search of someone terrible. Tomorrow was the day she was going to Karakura High School.

That was were they had felt the most reiatsu out of the whole town. So maybe if she investigated she finally figure out where that evil captain was. She knew in the soul society but what if he already stole the Hogyoku? Then where would he go? She was completely clueless.

Just you wait... Aizen. I will avenge you... Aisuru.

**End...**

**Alright! There we go people. Now to explain Kori and Aiko.**

**SPOILER ALERT! **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Aiko is Akua's mother. Kori is Samuihi's mother. These two's powers are based upon the element ice. In fact, Kori means ice. Akua has not unlocked her soul's elemental power yet. It is like a Shinigami's Bankai. It takes years to unlock. Some Huntresses never get their soul's elemental power. Rarely it is unlocked during times of emotional tension or traumatic experiences or when the soul finds its roots and unlocks true powers. I gave you some spoilers. There we go! Don't kill me for spoiling!**

**...**

**...**

**... **

**Spoiler End**

**Please review! Makes me happy! Ideas are most certainly welcomed!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Dream, Karakura High School

**Alright guys heres the 4th chapter! Akua is going to Karakura High School. So let's see anything for you people out there... oh! In this story Ichigo is a girl. Don't like Fem!Ichigo stories then get out of here if you want to. Rukia is Ichigo's best friend and Rukia recovered faster in this series. So Rukia is at school with Ichigo. Also, this is the day Ulquiorra and Yammy comes to Karakura. Alright now that everything is cleared up... Let's go!**

**(Kyoraku the captain-commander is holding a picture of a young 10 year old girl with a bun. Brown hair covered a bit of her face and she was wearing glasses. An oversized 4th captain's haori on her little shoulders. A red flower and 2 sticks were perched in her hair between her bun and base of her hair. A little 7 year old was trying to read her book over her shoulder with a cute, happy expression on her face. 2 pigtails were tied up in light green hairties. Her dark green eyes were sparkling. AN: Sorry for long description.)**

**Kyoraku: I remember when Layla was the captain of the 4th squad 120 years ago. I got this picture some how. Hopefully Layla doesn't kill me because she hates it when people take pictures of her.**

**Layla: Hey Kyoraku. I was wondering if... is that a picture of me?**

**Kyoraku: Whoops. (Starts running)**

**Layla: Give me that picture!**

**Alisa: Pity. I gave that to him. My sister doesn't own Bleach. Oh and never will.**

**Chapter 4: A Dream, Karakura High School**

Akua was sweating in her sleep as she was having that dream again. That dream has been coming to her every night now. It was strange. Her inner realm was a large oak tree in the middle of the forest. She watched as a lady sat cross-legged in front of the large tree. She was concentrating very hard on the tree she could tell. The tree was amazing. It had a sword carved into the trunk and she always wondered what the meaning of the carving was. The dream has been coming since the incident.

She shuddered. The incident. Whenever she thought about it while she was watching the black armored woman concentrate it looked as if she was straining herself. So she tried not to think of it. But it was hard. She didn't know anything about the tree. But she did not want to think about it. The spiritual pressure in her inner world thickened. Looks like it was time for her to wake up. But a second after she left the lady sighed from exhaustion. After all she was protecting Akua from her own power. Sealing those two was hard for her when she is here during the night. It was getting harder every passing day.

She predicted that the two will escape their tree prison soon. Too soon for the Huntress side to get stronger. Today will be a disaster. She predicted their escape was going to be...

This afternoon.

**At The Camp**

Akua woke up. Sweat trickled down her face and dropped off of it. Akua opened the private tent that Hato and Shizukana recommended for her. Akua thought the dream was strange. She smelled bad from the sweat that pored from her during her sleep. She walked down to the waterfall area. She quickly undressed and slipped into the water. It felt good to have the cool water against her body. The waterfall here was beautiful. She had picked the spot.

She walked out and dressed into the school uniform for Karakura High School. She went back to the tent and grabbed her brush. She brushed her wild red hair and tied it up with her cherished purple ribbon. She stared at her self with her handmirror. A lightning bolt scar ran down her right eye and her cherished purple ribbon flowed in the small breeze. She looked... ok she guessed.

Hato walked out of her tent and noticed Akua. Hato sighed. Hato walked back inside the tent to wake Shizukana. 10 minutes later everyone was up and ready. Samuihi jumped on to Akua's shoulder. Shizukana made everyone lunch and the 5 friends walked out of the campsite toward the high school. As they walked Akua felt really nervous even though she has went to high school before. She had a strange feeling though and a headache was brewing for some odd reason. They reached the high school and Akua sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

**With Ichigo**

"Alright class settle down." The teacher demanded. The class settled down and everyone looked at the front of the class except for Ichigo. Ichigo glared at Shinji Hirako who supposed to recruit Ichigo into the Vizards. She didn't like how Shinji became a student just to recruit her. He should be gone by now because she said she would not join their little group.

The teacher tapped on the desk getting everyone's attention. The teacher looked quite happy. Wonder why."Today we have some new transfer students. Come inside please." The teacher smiled as 4 people and a cat walked in. Many people gawked at the cat. Even the teacher when she saw her. The red-head cleared her throat. She pulled a note out of her pocket on her shirt. She handed the teacher the note.

The teacher then put a surprised look on her face."Ok so Samuihi has to be with you at all times. That's ok if shes not noisy." The teacher said and the red-head cleared her throat once again."Don't worry. Samuihi is very quiet." The cat jumped onto her shoulder. All of my friends stared at the odd 5. Even Uryu. She wondered why. She realized the cat had blue highlights. Thats strange. Who would give a cat highlights?

Ichigo observed the 5. A short blonde stood at the red-head's right. A tall black-haired girl stood at the red-head's left. Also, a guy who had to be 2 feet shorter than Chad with chocolate brown hair stood behind the red-head."Introduce yourself." The teacher suggested. The blonde went first."I am Hato Holywell. I am honored to meet you." Hato bowed respectfully. The black-haired girl went next."I'm Shizukana Kaze. But you can call me Kana." Kana happily greeted.

"I'm Mausu. Mausu Jogoku." The guy introduced himself. Then the red-head showed her face revealing a lightning bolt scar running down her right eye."I am Akua Kuraisora and this is Samuihi." The red-head raised her hand to pet the creature. Samuihi purred softly. Ichigo thought it was strange. 4 people and a cat transfered into our class. Its too obvious. Shinji also looked tense.

She was down right now. Stupid hollow kept talking to her in her head. Telling her to give up her body to the blood thirsty hollow. She has met her hollow before. Scary is all she could think of when she saw her face bleached and smiling. A wicked smile. Her eyes were black with yellow-gold irises. Her hair was also bleached. It scared her. **IT **was the reason she has to hold back or **IT **would take her over. She almost considered going with Shinji. Not willingly though.

**With Akua**

Akua scanned the room. She sensed spiritual pressure everywhere. The most came from a orange haired girl next to the window. She sat next to her."Whats your name? I'm Akua as you know." I asked. The orange haired girl looked at her with a scowl on her face."I'm sorry did I bother you? I'm sorry if I did." Akua said quietly. The orange haired girl looked at her.

"I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I just scowl a lot people say." The orange haired girl said."I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo introduced. Akua smiled warmly."Thanks for introducing yourself." Akua said quietly.

**Lunch**

Akua walked onto the roof of the school to eat her four friends followed close behind. The girls of the group sat with the girls on the rooftop. Mausu went and sat with the guys. Akua ate her lunch quietly until Ichigo broke the silence."Hey can you tell us more about yourself?" Ichigo asked. Akua looked at Ichigo."Ok." Akua replied.

"Alright where did you grow up?" Orihime asked."A small town named Taiga" Akua answered."Are all of you friends? Akua, Kana, Hato and Mausu." Ichigo asked. Akua nodded. So did Hato and Shizukana."Do you have any siblings?" Ichigo asked."Yes, I had a sister named Aisuru Kuraisora." Akua replied. "What do you mean by had?" Orihime asked.

Akua put a sad look on her face. Utterly sad."She died a year back. She was only 19." Akua said sadly."How did your parents react?" Tatsuki asked. The red-head looked even sadder then before."I'm sorry. I can't answer that question because i'm an orphan. I've never known my parents. The only family I have left is Samuihi. She was dropped off with me at an orphanage in Taiga. We are all orphans. Hato, Shizukana, Mausu, Me and Samuihi. Aisuru found me at that orphanage. She adopted me soon after. When I was 14 she died." Akua said quietly.

Tatsuki felt bad for asking. That girl has faced some serious stuff. She is an orphan and she lost her sister soon after being adopted."Why are you here now?" Rukia walked over and asked. Akua looked on sadly."I wanted to get away from my sadness. Taiga held too many sad memories and happy ones. I needed to... get away." Akua said sadly.

**With the Guy side...**

"Alright. Fess up. We know you guys are holding back something." Uryu demanded obviously Mausu figured out this guy can feel their contained reiatsu."What do you mean?" Mausu asked but he already knew."We know you have contained spiritual pressure. I'm guessing that telling by reiatsu power status that red-head is your leader." Uryu answered seriously. Chad grunted agreeing with Uryu. Mausu decided to try to avoid this conversation but he already knew his cover was blown.

"Yes, she is are leader." Mausu replied."She is investigating this area. You see the reason we are here is because of Akua's personal reasons. She is my friend. We are not hostile toward you in anyway. We are far from being your enemy." Mausu replied quietly. Chad and Uryu were suprised by his quietness."Why are you here?" Uryu asked trying to get more info. The blue eyes of Mausu pierced Uryu."For her personal reasons that I cannot break to you. Get the info from her if you want to." Mausu replied stubbornly.

The bell rung signaling lunch is over for the high schoolers. Uryu growled. Mausu quickly got out of there. Talk about saved by the bell. Shinji walked out of no where and walked up to Uryu with a tense face."Somethings off about Akua's reiatsu. Only hers. Haven't you noticed? Her reiatsu is similiar to... a Quincy. But mixed with something else and its animalistic." Shinji simplified for Uryu. Uryu's eyes widened. Is Akua a Quincy?

**With the Gang**

The gang walked to the campsight quietly. Mausu broke the odd silence between the friends with some info."I found out that Uryu and Chad can feel spiritual pressure because they told me to spill it. But their reiatsu didn't feel like a soul reaper so I doubt they have anything on the location of him." Mausu blurted out. Akua nodded."But I wonder if Ichigo and Rukia do. Their spiritual pressures feel like soul reapers." Akua said out loud.

(Here it comes... Action people! Finally I can write action!)

Heavy reiatsu poured onto the gang. Samuihi quickly changed to battle mode without Akua's help. All 5 of them ran as fast as they could to the camp sight and grabbed their specific item they used. Mausu grabbed his spear and Shizukana got her staff. Hato and Akua didn't carry any weapons they simply used their powers. They ran to the scene using their speed abilities. They did not expect to see Orihime and Chad trying to fight the odd hollows in front of them. Tatsuki looked strained and hurt with her white karate uniform on.

"Orihime! Chad!" Akua yelled seeing Chad about to attack them. Orihime looked over to see the 5 teens."What are you guys doing here? Get out of here!" Orihime yelled. Akua shook her head."I want to help you guys! Stay put Orihime!" But seconds later Chad was on the ground. His arm was badly wounded and Orihime ran to his side. Yammy lifted his finger and aimed it at her but she quick put a stop to it."Santen Kesshun." Orihime whispered and the orange barrier went up to shield the two. Akua quickly jumped into the scene along with her friends.

"Crow: Chain of Hell!" She shouted and transformed into black armor with chains wrapped around her wrists. A large sword she carried in her hand. She was about to attack when her friends had already jumped into the fray."Wait!" Akua shouted but they didn't stop."Hori #89: Hopunoken!" A gold katana appeared in her hand ready to attack. Mausu went next."Daku #89: Kageken!" He shouted and a katana made of shadows appeared."Koku #89: Kazenoken!" A sword of winds appeared."Augendae." Samuihi whispered as her swords turned like a Quincy's bow. They were now made of pure spiritual pressure. They all attacked the espadas not knowing they wouldn't have a chance.

They were each knocked away by Yammy. Each of them landed on the ground hurt. Akua looked at her friends."You... hurt my friends!" Akua said."Hey Ulquiorra! Are any of these people the target?" Yammy asked. Ulquiorra thought it was strange. The red-head and her gang were never mentioned in Aizen's plan. Didn't Aizen say he killed her?"Oh Yammy. They are all trash." Ulquiorra concluded. Yammy lifted his arm to punch Orihime into the ground. Akua was about to jump forward to stop him but someone beat her to it. It was Ichigo.

"Ichigo-chan." Orihime said."Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki." Akua asked."Akua. What are you doing here? And whats with the wierd armor?" Ichigo asked."We don't have time for this Ichigo." Akua stood up and stretched. Both girls walked up to the two arrancars."Stand back Orihime. We got this." Akua said."Bankai." Ichigo said loudly."Tensa Zangetsu." Akua looked over and saw her black bankai."Going all out. Alright I will too!" Akua shouted to Ichigo."Black Dove: Heavenly Chain of Hell!" Akua shouted and she changed to a gothic armor with a black cross pendant on her neck. Her black angel wings perched upon her back.

"Let's go, Ichigo." Akua said. Akua's sword was a thin blade with black angel wing protrusions where the guard is supposed to be. She held two of them. One in each hand. Both girls swords were made of black steel. But Akua's was not as pure."Hey Ulquiorra! Is this that girl?" Yammy asked the emerald eyed espada."Yes. Considering how clumsly you've delt with the situation. I'm surprised we were able to flush them out at all. The orange hair and the black bankai. And the girl with the lightning bolt scar and purple ribbon. No doubt about it. These are our targets." Ulquiorra told the large arrancar.

Then Yammy lifted his arm to punch the two but Ichigo blocked."Are you the reason why Chad is lying on the ground over there?" Ichigo asked anger clearly heard in her voice."Yeah so what are you two going to do about it?" Yammy asked. Ichigo flips over Yammy and Akua slashs him on the chest. Then, Yammy's arm falls onto the ground unexpectly. Yammy started yelling and shouting curses to the two odd girls. Both of them dodged attacks from the large arrancar. Ulquiorra thought the espada Yammy was being totally reckless and idiotic.

'Idiot, thats what you get for jumping into a fight without evaluating your enemies strength. You should of mastered that technique first.' Ichigo and Akua ran toward Yammy once more.

'Even so she sliced through Yammy's hierro and loped off his arm like it was nothing. And that red-head did the same in cutting his chest. Not what I expected from a human and from someone who just learned Bankai. Unless that red-head is something different.' Ulquiorra thought. When he focused back on the fight the two girls were in the air. Being human Akua used the wings on her back to stay in the air. Ichigo using Hoho.

'Their spiritual pressure is strong. Still at the level they are at they couldn't possibly pose a threat to lord Aizen.' Ulquiorra thought."Damn, you little runts!" Yammy yelled at the girls."Suprised you can stand there and call us names. I guess your as tough as you are ugly." Ichigo calmly said. Akua had her own thing to say as well."How rude. You are such a brute. Raising your hand to the princess of huntresses. If they were not scattered all over the world or dead they would kill you." Akua recited with pride and disgust. Ichigo's eyes widened. Akua's a princess?

"It seems your having a hard time. Shall I take over?" Ulquiorra asked the 10th espada."Stay back!" Yammy shouted. The big arrancar growled and grabbed his sword's hilt."I can't believe you need your zanpakuto to deal with runts like these." Ulquiorra complained."Shut up and stay back!" Yammy shouted once more. Ichigo's face contorted to confusion and so did Akua's.

"That's a zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked and stood confused.'I should have known. His sword is a zanpakuto.' Both girls thought together.'The cracked hollow mask, the hole in his chest, and the zanpakuto. I knew I felt something odd about their spiritual pressure. Who are these guys?' Ichigo thought.

'Are they vizards like Shinji and me?' Ichigo thought and two images appeared in her mind. One was Shinji and the other was her with half a hollow mask on and blood down the right side of her face. Then, her hollow surfaced all of a sudden."SWITCH!" **IT** demanded as she lifted her hand to her face.'Damn it! Shes here!' Ichigo thought. Orihime and Akua felt the shift in Ichigo's spiritual pressure. They both looked at Ichigo surprised.'Whats happening to Ichigo-chan?' Akua asked in her mind not expecting the answer.

'_You should know princess. After all your not dumb...'_ A high-pitched version of her voice rang through Akua's head.

**End...**

**Cliffhanger! How was it? I really spent sometime on this because of stupid school and homework. Alright we all know whats happening with Akua right? Wait till next chapter to find out what is happening! Review it makes me inspired! Ideas are most certainly welcomed! Also, Augendae means Enhance in Latin. We all know Kubo likes to use different languages for his characters moves so why not do it myself? Lets end this author's note here. Shall we?**

**EpicDragonLayla out!**


End file.
